1x10 Hail and Farewell 2
by Nessaiya
Summary: Mac sieht dieses Mal keinen Sinn darin, sich wieder Harm zuzuwenden. Statt dessen gibt sie einem verzweifelten Harm erneut zu verstehen, dass aus ihnen nichts werden wird, und sie zu Mic nach Australien geht.


**Story:** Mac sieht dieses Mal keinen Sinn darin, sich wieder Harm zuzuwenden, nachdem Webb zum wiederholten Mal seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hat. Statt dessen gibt sie einem verzweifelten Harm erneut zu verstehen, dass aus ihnen nichts werden wird, und sie zu Mic nach Australien gehen wird.

**Author's note:** Tja... ich habe beschlossen, meine eigene 10.Staffel zu erschaffen, nachdem mir das, was Don Bellisario und Konsorten ausgetüftelt haben überhaupt nicht gefällt. Das bedeutet, dass Chegs noch nicht in Ruhestand geht, und Harm ganz sicher nicht eine Münze darüber entscheiden lassen wird, ob er nach London geht oder nicht. Außerdem wollte ich Mac schon immer loswerden...

Und da diese Geschichte entstanden ist, während ich bei ‚A whole new Ballgame' mitten im Schreiben steckte, stimmt die Timeline mittlerweile gar nicht mehr. Zumindest, was A.J. betrifft (2003 ist der Kleine nämlich erst 4, und nicht 5)... also bitte Hochzeit von Bud und Harriet, und Geburt von A.J. je ein Jahr vorverlegen

**Author's note 2:** Da Chegs nicht geht, muss man sich einfach vorstellen, dass sie nicht auf der Abschiedsfeier reden, sondern auf klein-A.J's Geburtstagsparty. Oh, und sie haben mittlerweile herausgefunden, dass good old Clay nicht wirklich tot ist.

**Disclaimer:** Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, CBS und Paramount

**Date:** 23.10.2005

**Hail and Farewell 2**

By Eve

0005 Z-Zeit (19:05 Uhr EST)

18. Mai 2003

Haus der Roberts 

Er fand sie auf der Veranda sitzend vor, in sich gekehrt und dumpf vor sich hinstarrend. Langsam näherte sich Harm Mac und ließ sich leise neben ihr auf der Bank nieder.

„Weißt du, heute ist sowas wie ein Jahrestag für uns", meinte er schließlich mit einem schüchternen Lächeln und erhielt darauf einen verwirrten Blick seiner Kollegin als Antwort.

„Vor fünf Jahren", fügte der Ex-Pilot schließlich erklärend hinzu. In letzter Zeit hatten sie sich nicht mehr viel zu sagen gehabt. Irgendwie erschien ihm dieses Datum richtig, die Dinge zwischen ihnen wieder gerade zu rücken. Auch wenn sie gerade hatte erfahren müssen, dass Clayton Webb sie, wie alle anderen auch einmal mehr verschaukelt hatte. Sie sah so unglücklich aus...

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, dann jedoch verstand sie, was er damit meinte.

„Ist es wirklich schon soweit?" fragte sie leise, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Ich... ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass das Angebot immer noch steht... und wenn du dafür bereit bist..." Der Blick, dem sie ihm nun zuwarf verwirrte ihn zusehends. Irgendwie war er amüsiert. Andererseits sah er einen bisher unbekannten Schmerz in ihren Augen. Schließlich richtete sie ihre Augen wieder nach unten und unterzog ihre Schuhe einer genauen Inspektion.

„Ich hätte das Thema nicht zur Sprache bringen sollen", flüsterte er schließlich, als sie ihm immer noch keine Antwort gegeben hatte, sondern weiter auf ihre Beine starrte.

„Ich werde JAG verlassen." Mac hatte sich mit einem Mal aufgerichtet und sah gen Himmel, wo sich langsam die ersten Sterne funkelnd gegen das Schwarz der Nacht abhoben. Sie wagte es nicht, ihrem Partner, der zu perplex war, um darauf irgend eine Antwort zu geben in die Augen zu sehen.

Sie liebte ihr Leben als Anwältin und als Marine. Aber mehr war ihr Leben bisher nie gewesen. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl in großen Menschenmengen, manchmal waren ihr sogar ihre Freunde zu viel. Alle schienen ihr Leben mit Leichtigkeit auf die Reihe zu bekommen, egal was ihnen passierte. Sie musste immer mit allem alleine fertig werden, und wollte Harm einmal helfen, machte er es unwissentlich nur schlimmer. Es war eine Flucht, und das wusste sie auch. Aber es war das beste für sie, da konnte sie nun mal keine Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen.

„Weißt du... die Männer kommen und gehen in meinem Leben. Nur einer hat versucht, immer für mich da zu sein", konstatierte sie leise und konnte den hoffnungsvollen Schimmer in Harm's Augen einfach nicht übersehen, so sehr sie es auch wollte.

„Deswegen werde ich mit ihm nach Australien gehen!" schloss sie und beobachtete die vernichtenden Auswirkung ihrer Aussage auf ihr Gegenüber.

„Brumby!" keuchte Harm schließlich, als er sich einigermaßen von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte. Ausgerechnet. Warum ging sie nach allem, was passiert war nun ausgerechnet wieder zu diesem australischen Weiberhelden zurück?

Mac erhob sich von der Bank und warf dem desillusionierten Anwalt einen letzten, kalten Blick zu.

„Ich habe dir schon in Paraguay gesagt, dass das mit uns beiden niemals funktionieren wird. Bei dir weiß ich niemals, woran ich bin. Mic lässt mich wissen, wie sehr er mich liebt... und ich liebe ihn!" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn sitzen. Hätte man ihn angeschossen, würde er sich vermutlich besser fühlen. In sich zusammengesackt blickte er der Frau nach, die mit wenigen Worten in der Lage war, sein gesamtes Leben zu zerstören. Sie verabschiedete sich gerade von den Roberts und hob mit einem Lachen Klein-A.J. hoch. Vor wenigen Minuten hätte er sich noch vorgestellt, das wäre sein Kind. Nun sah er nur noch eine Wildfremde, die sein Patenkind im Kreis herumschwang und so aussah, als hätte sie nicht gerade einem anderen Menschen jegliche Hoffnung genommen. Er hatte sie schon einmal verloren – zusammen mit der Navy – die beiden wichtigsten Dinge in seinem Leben. Und das, obwohl er ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Nun hatte er die Navy wieder, doch Mac war nun für immer weg.

Langsam, je länger er über ihre beinahe 6 Jahre andauernde Beziehung nachdachte, wurde die Traurigkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit durch ein Gefühl von Wut und Gleichgültigkeit ersetzt. Egal, was er machte, es war nie das Richtige gewesen, und sie hatte ihn fast immer missverstanden oder war aus irgendeinem, ihm schleierhaften Grund eingeschnappt gewesen. Sollte sie doch zu Bugme nach Australien gehen. Er hatte immer noch die Navy.

0200 Z-Zeit (12:00 Uhr Kilo)

16. August 2003

Sydney, Australien

Lächelnd stiegen Braut in Bräutigam in die bereitgestellte Kutsche. Hinter ihnen zeigte sich das Opernhaus in seiner charakteristischen Form als eines der Wahrzeichen der Stadt an der Ostküste von Australien. Mac warf lachend den Brautstrauß über ihre Schulter aus der Kutsche. Eine von Mic's Kolleginnen fing die Blumen. Als die Kutsche abgefahren war, zerstreuten sich die Hochzeitsgäste. Während jedoch die Gäste des Bräutigams gut gelaunt und lärmend den nächsten Pub ansteuerten, um auf ihren nun vergebenen Sohn, Bruder, Onkel, Schwager, Vorgesetzten oder Freund anzustoßen, warfen sich viele Mitglieder der Gäste der Braut zweifelnde Blicke zu. Es fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an. Nicht, dass sie Mic Brumby nicht mochten. Auf eine ihm ureigene Art war er jedem sympathisch. Dennoch würde Harmon Rabb zumindest unter seinen Kollegen jeden Sympathie-Wettbewerb gewinnen.

Harriet Sims-Roberts nahm ihren kleinen Sohn auf den Arm. Harm war einfach nicht mehr derselbe... seit klein-A.J.'s Geburtstagsparty schien es, als hätte sich der lebenslustige, immer zu einem Scherz aufgelegte Sunnyboy um 180° gedreht. Er war um 7 Uhr morgens im Büro und ging erst spät abends wieder. Man sah ihn kaum noch außerhalb des Büros und irgendwie schien er vergessen zu haben, dass es auch noch so etwas wie Zivilklamotten gab.

Bud und Admiral Chegwidden warfen ihr ebenso einen verzweifelten Blick zu wie Jen Coates. Alle hatten die Veränderung des Commanders bemerkt, sie war schließlich nicht zu übersehen. Warum war es für alle Außenstehenden immer so offensichtlich gewesen, dass die beiden sich liebten, und sie selbst hatten es nicht auf die Reihe gekriegt?

„Wenn das mal gut geht", meinte Chegwidden schließlich leise.

0200 Z-Zeit (21:00 EST)

16. August 2003

JAG-Hauptquartier

Falls Church, Virginia

Er konnte sowieso nicht schlafen. Also konnte er genauso gut zur Arbeit gehen. Das tat er nun schon seit drei Monaten, und das ganze war nicht einfacher geworden dadurch, dass er Mac bis vor wenigen Tagen noch jeden Tag gesehen hatte. Zuerst hatten ihn alle angesehen, als hätte man ihm eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst, als er jeden Tag pünktlich um sieben Uhr eintrudelte. Sie hatte sogar noch versucht, ihre Sticheleien, die sie früher immer so fröhlich miteinander ausgetauscht hatten zu machen. Er hatte sich dagegen abgeschottet. Dieses Mal würde er nicht daran schuld sein, wenn sie es sich mit der Hochzeit anders überlegte. Die Einladung hatte er ausgeschlagen und nicht ohne eine gewisse Genugtuung festgestellt, dass ihr sein Kommen doch etwas bedeutet hätte. Irgendjemand musste doch auf das Hauptquartier aufpassen, und er hatte sich mit Freuden freiwillig gemeldet. Das tat weniger weh, als ihr auch noch dabei zuschauen zu müssen, wie...

Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr zeigte ihm, dass die Trauung mittlerweile beendet sein musste. Nun war sie also mit Brumby verheiratet, wenn sie nicht wieder kalte Füße bekommen hatte.

Keine Mac mehr. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, würde er wohl für einen längeren Zeitraum die Finger von allen Frauen lassen.

Keine Mac mehr.

Aber er hatte immer noch die Navy.

ENDE


End file.
